


sunflower yellow

by 4cky



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, ryouta is a trans girl again. you should be used to this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cky/pseuds/4cky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to propose to a clueless girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunflower yellow

She was waiting for Hiyoko to finish her classes at the college gate. It had sort of become a routine at this point, though Ryouta was usually the one who was being waited for in the past. It had been a while since high school, now that she’d thought about it; she’d have stomach problems and need to go to the infirmary, and her friend would swing by to walk home with her, even though Ryouta always had one odd job or another. But she liked making time for her anyways. Hiyoko was like the sun, after all.

She even moved in with her after her mother died, and that made it a little more bearable. There’d be days when she skipped work just to come home and cry, and her friend would be waiting for her on the couch with a movie and warm blanket or convenience store ice cream. She’d watch a movie with her or a new television series until they’d fall asleep. Even if Hiyoko was still bad about waking her up in the mornings when she went on morning runs, she was the best roommate that Ryouta could ask for. 

They graduated high school together, they even went to the same college (Ryouta wanted to become a doctor, so that she could help sick doves like her mom, Hiyoko was studying to be a physical therapist, possibly just because it had the word ‘physical’ in it). Ryouta knew it was selfish, but she didn’t want the days of them being inseparable to end. Even though they were best friends, she always worried that someday Hiyoko would walk out of class hand-in-hand with somebirdie she didn’t know, some nice guy from class or something. The one she’d give up Ryouta for.

She didn’t know why she was worrying about it. She always had problems worrying about the future too much, even if Hiyoko scolded her for it. She wished she could be more like her friend, only worried about what she was going to eat next. _A hunter-gatherer that’s too concerned with what’s ahead misses out on the udon that’s right in front of them!_ Or something like that.

“Hi, Ryouta!” Hiyoko’s voice snapped her out of her own muddled thoughts. She was waving and jogging over to her, tall as she ever was (massive, compared to the other students, really. There were a couple humans studying at this college too, it was a mixed campus, but she was even bigger than them.) “Were you waiting a while?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine! I don’t have to work later, anyways,” she said. Hiyoko perked up visibly when she said that. 

“Great! Cause I had something to ask you. Later, though! It’d be kind of weird to talk about it here,” she scratched the back of her neck in an almost sheepish expression. Was she embarrassed? No, Hiyoko was never embarrassed, frankly, she was pretty much always the same tough, cool girl that she’d been in high school. 

Frankly, it was a little worrying! She tried not to think about it, she really did, trying to come up with another topic, “S-so, how was class?” They started to walk back to the apartment, their apartment.

“Oh, it was kind of hard. The guy next to me was really helpful, though!” Ryouta’s stomach felt like she was having another relapse, like a box of tacks just hit her stomach. She grabbed her stomach, but hoped her friend wouldn’t notice. _It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s not like she belonged to you, she has every right to talk to other people, or even date someone, you can’t take up all of her time,_ the sickly girl repeated to herself. 

“That sounds nice!” she tried to lie enthusiastically. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically, given the sidelong glance that Hiyoko shot her.

“Yeah, I mean, I s’pose so! A true hunter-gatherer would never misremember the deltoid vs. the biceps! If I can recite all of the queens of days past like Catherine the Great and Latifah, then it won’t be a problem for me to memorize things like that,” she said, mostly to herself apparently, “anyways, how’s your day been, Ryouta? How’re you feeling?”

“Feeling? ...I-I’m feeling fine! I’m great! Just great! Haha…” she laughed, entirely unconvincing. The taller girl actually turned and looked at her, so she tried to continue, ignoring her stomach pain, “Classes are good, too. We were continuing over the pathways of the respiratory system, and I, I think I’m understanding it pretty well!”

“You’re acting kind of weird. Is your stomach acting up again? Should I take you to the campus infirmary?” Hiyoko asked with a minute head tilt. 

“N-no, I’m fine, really! You could tell me more about your day as we walk home or something,” she bit down hard on the inside of her lip so that she wouldn’t groan. Why’d this always seem to happen with her stomach? 

“Ryouta, you’re an awful liar,” she sighed, facing her fully, “did you want to see a doctor? I can carry you, if you need me to! I’m here, so you can rely on me!”

“I’m alright!” she insisted, “really, don’t worry about it.”

Hiyoko drew her mouth into an annoyed line before sighing, “I guess today really wouldn’t be a good time to talk to you about it, then. Sorry, just pretend I didn’t say anything!”

“Hiyoko…” she drifted off, embarrassed, sickly, nervous, just not knowing what to say. Or perhaps she did know, she was just afraid, “No, it’s fine. You can ask me whatever.”

“You don’t really seem like you’re in good shape, though! Plus, there’s not really any reason to just--”

“N-no! Go ahead! You can ask me whatever, it’s fine!” Ryouta insisted, fists clenched at her sides.

Hiyoko looked a little surprised. She blinked slowly, and then her mouth spread into her typical chipped-tooth grin. She grabbed Ryouta’s hand (she did this often, especially when she was emphasizing a point, or if Ryouta was sad, or whenever, really) and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Ryouta Kawara, will you marry me?”

She must have misheard her. Obviously, right? Hiyoko was impulsive, but she wasn’t the type to just up and propose to someone for no reason (probably!) And it wasn’t like they’d even been dating, or anything, they were just close friends, right? Hiyoko was looking at her expectantly. W-was this some sort of prank she was pulling? “C-could you repeat that? I think I must have misheard…”

“I mean, dating these past few years has really been great! I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone but you, so I--”

“W-wait, d-d-d-dating?” they weren’t--they hadn’t--obviously, they hadn’t been dating! Just because they held hands while they watched movies and Hiyoko sometimes smooched the top of her head and occasionally said ‘I love you’, those were things friends did! Lots of friends did that!

“Well, marriaging at this point. Pretty sure that’s the word. But anyways, did you wanna?” Even with her confident smile, her palms were getting really sweaty. Then… she was serious, right? Ryouta’s face felt like the surface of the sun. Her best friend, the person she cared about most, really wanted to get married to her. 

“Yeah! Y-yes, I do! Want to get married, I mean!” she tripped over her words, but Hiyoko didn’t seem to care at all. She embraced her, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around. Her stomach nearly didn’t hurt as long as she was holding her.

“Yay! Great! I’ll see if they have beginners bungee jump weddings, so your stomach doesn’t get messed up,” Hiyoko planned as she set down her friend--girlfriend--no, fiancee. She planted a kiss on Ryouta’s forehead, then several dozen other places on her face, the both of them giggly and giddy. “I love you, Ryouta!”

“I...I love you too, Hiyoko!”


End file.
